


12.24 - holiday season

by Todokami



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 17:59:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9000850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Todokami/pseuds/Todokami
Summary: happy holidays





	1. chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> i've been slacking on this week due to work and lack of inspiration for some of the prompts, so here's a four chapter holiday fic!!

Hanzo sighed, walking into his room. He got stopped by a few other agents, complimenting his new look. He thanked them all quickly, just wanting to get to his room to be alone. Not only was he tired from his long day out, but his face hurt like hell. He knew it would be sore, but he had never been pierced before and was now in quite a bit of pain.

He went to the bathroom to quickly clean both the piercings, making sure he did it thoroughly. That stopped some of the soreness.

He heard a knock at the door and went out to open it.

“Hey, Han, I was hoping you-”

Hanzo looked up.

Jesse McCree was frozen, staring at him. It made Hanzo feel a bit uneasy, so he snapped his fingers.

With that, Jesse shook his head, looking away. “Sorry. You just...look different.”

“I know I do.”

“Why’d you do it?” He asked.

“It was just an idea.” Hanzo shrugged. “I thought of it last night and decided to do it today.”

“You look great.”

“Thank you.”

“So, uh, I came to ask you something.”

Hanzo nodded. “Go on.”

“I was wonderin’ if you’d want to eat dinner with me tonight.”

Hanzo was silent for a moment.

“Sure.” He nodded when he finally spoke again.

Jesse beamed.


	2. chapter two

Jesse was way too excited for that night. He had everything planned out. They would eat a nice dinner in the lounge, and, right before they were to part ways, Jesse would casually notice the mistletoe hung up and they would kiss.

At least, that’s how it went in his head every time he thought about it.

Jesse was there very early, and he had plenty of help from Genji, who, as his best friend, was excited he had a date, but, as his date’s brother, was making sure Jesse was going to treat him right. The two hurried to set everything up.

Once it was all good, Genji looked at Jesse. “You better treat him well, or you will regret it.”

Jesse rolled his eyes. “I know, Genj, I know. Trust me. He’s in good hands.”

Genji nodded. “Well, he should be here soon. Do not tell him I helped you.”

He smiled. “Alright.”

“Good luck.”

A few minutes later, Hanzo arrived.

“The decoration is nice.”

Jesse beamed. “Thank you kindly. I’m glad to hear it.”

Hanzo sat down. “Thank you for having me.”

“Of course.” Jesse sat down as well.

“I had a suspicion you were going to set this up like a date.” Hanzo looked at him. “I was right.”

“Well, of course you were. I asked you on a date.”

Hanzo nodded. “I was not sure, but I assumed.”

“You said yes anyway.” He grinned.

“I know I did.”

Their dinner was just as Jesse had planned. But he still had one more plan left.

He pointed up. “Hanzo...there’s mistletoe up there.”

Hanzo glanced at him before looking up. “It seems that there is.”

“So…?” Jesse grinned.

Hanzo leaned in to kiss him softly.

Jesse beamed, setting his hands on Hanzo’s waist to pull him closer. The kiss was longer than Jesse was expecting, but it stayed chaste and sweet.

Hanzo pulled back and looked at Jesse. “I will see you tomorrow, Jesse. Sleep well.”


	3. chapter 3

A week later, Jesse and Hanzo were out to everyone on the base and going strong. It had gotten to the point where some people were even getting annoyed with them.

But Hanzo couldn’t help himself. He was just so goddamn in love. It had only been a week, but he was already so infatuated with him. Everything about Jesse was perfect. From his hair to his eyes to his smile and everything - Hanzo loved it all. He couldn’t stop thinking about him.

This was all new to Hanzo. He had never felt anything like this before, ever. He just loved everything about him. It made him feel young again, and he would be lying if he said he didn’t like it.

It was Christmas Eve and Hanzo had the perfect gift for Jesse. Well, he had two gifts. One was for Christmas night, to surprise Jesse and hopefully get lucky. The other present was a new gun holster, because Jesse’s current one was old and worn down.

Hanzo knocked on Jesse’s door excitedly.

Jesse opened the door, looking extremely tired. “Hey babe.” He mumbled.

“Hello. Did you sleep well?”

“No, I didn’t.” He shook his head. “Sorry, dumplin.’ I felt pretty shitty all night.” He looked away. “I also must look really shitty too.” He scratched his cheek. “Sorry.”

Hanzo frowned. “You look fine, Jesse.”

Jesse chuckled. “Thank you, cherry blossom, but really, I’m just exhausted.” He looked down. “Oh. What’s this?” He smiled, pointing to the present.  
“This is for you.” He replied, holding it out to him.

Jesse nodded. “Okay.” He smiled. “Thank you. Can I open it now?”

He smiled. “Yeah, of course. It is yours, after all.”

Jesse sat down on his bed, opening the box. “Oh, wow…” He pulled out the holster. “Pumpkin, this looks great.”

Hanzo beamed. “Thank you. I am glad you like it. I have been noticing that you are in need of a new one. Not that I do not like the old one, but I ordered this from Japan for you. That way it is good for you, but can also remind you of me.”

Jesse nodded. “It will remind me of you, but then again, everything reminds me of you.”

Hanzo smiled. “I agree. Everything I see reminds me of you too. I know it has only been a week, but I feel very strongly about you. I have never fallen for anyone this fast before. It feels new and wonderful.”

Jesse grinned. “I feel the same way. I was immediately drawn to you.”

Hanzo smiled, wrapping his arms around his neck and kissing him. He never wanted this to end.


	4. chapter 4

“Darlin’ would you please get back in bed now?”

“I am changing.” Hanzo gave Jesse a stern look. “I will get in bed when I am ready.”

Jesse chuckled, kicking his pants off and tossing them out from under the covers.

“You are not wearing pants to bed?” Hanzo raised an eyebrow. “You will freeze.”

“Not with you in bed I won’t.” Jesse grinned.

“I am not very warm.” Hanzo pulled on a tacky looking sweater.

“Oh, come on. You’ll be fine, sugar.”

Hanzo crawled under the covers beside Jesse, kissing his forehead softly.

Jesse sighed happily, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend.

Hanzo frowned. “You’re not...wearing anything, are you?”

Jesse chuckled. “I was hoping we could keep each other warm…”

Hanzo closed his eyes, turning away from Jesse.

“Aww, baby, don’t be like that-”

Hanzo pressed back against Jesse’s crotch. He tensed up, then instinctively reached out to grab his hips. Jesse then tugged at the end of the sweater Hanzo had on.

Hanzo frowned. “Jesse…”

“You need to get naked, dumplin.’ How else are we gonna-”

“It is below freezing outside. I am not taking this off.” Hanzo looked back at him. “You can pull my sweatpants off if you would like.”

“Sugar…”

“You will have to fuck me with the sweater on.” Hanzo gave him a look.

“Do I have to?” Jesse moved to straddle his waist so that he was looking down at Hanzo. “Oh my god. You look horrible.” He laughed, staring at the large slit where his chest was. “That sweater is a nightmare. A cut out? Really?”

Hanzo chuckled, wrapped his arms around his neck. “I know. That’s why I had Angela make it.”

“No way.” He laughed. “Angie made this for you?”

“I caught her knitting one for herself, and she told me not to tell Fareeha. I told her I wanted one myself.” He shrugged. “For you.”

“I sure do love it.” He grinned, tracing his finger around the edge. “It seems very unlike you, though.”

“It is. I am honestly very uncomfortable with it on, as it is a bit too...sensual for my tastes. But you seem to like it, so I will wear it for you.” He shrugged.

“Aw, shucks, cherry blossom.” He ducked his head. “You ain’t gotta do all this for me.”

“Of course I do. You are my boyfriend, and you would do anything for me.” Hanzo replied.

“You’re the greatest.”

"This is your Christmas present."

"You're the greatest Christmas present I've ever gotten." Jesse smiled at him.

"Merry Christmas, Jesse."


End file.
